


Eye lash

by gonattsaga



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonattsaga/pseuds/gonattsaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About the eye lash in the restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye lash

**Author's Note:**

> Implied slashy feelings.

In the moment right before it happens, Jared knows it was going to. In retrospect he tries very hard to refer to it as anything but a moment, being that the situation was girly enough as it was without him throwing romantic little terms like that into the mix as well. But there was a short period of time, that technically qualifies as a "moment" even though it wasn't a Moment, when Jensen's gaze flickered from its resting place between Jared's eyes as Jared was babbling, and Jared caught the movement, the flicker, and that's how he knows it was going to happen, even before Jensen probably even knows.

And just like in the movies there are all the cool special effects, like slow motion and him floating out of his body to watch the scene take place from afar, even though he's still right there, physically, only numb, and even though his mouth keeps spewing out words, he has no idea what he's talking about anymore, "And so I ran across the street, thinking, oh my God, my car's gonna explode, my brother's gonna kill me, cause it was his car, and..."

And that's when Jensen's gaze flickers to a spot slightly below Jared's left eye, and Jared thinks, _"What is he doing, dude, what are you doing, we're not on set, man..."_

But what comes out of his mouth is, "So I'm standing there, like a schmuck, staring at my flipped over car, and it's not exploding, and I'm thinking... right, I'm dead. This is it. I'm dead..."

And Jensen's hand is moving towards his face.

"I gotta call set and let them know... I'm dead..."

Jensen's hand is halfway to his face. Jensen hums to let him know he's still listening, but Jared's breath hitches anyway, and he falters, and that's when Jensen's hand stops, and hovers, frozen in mid-air.

Jensen's gaze flickers back to Jared's eyes. And they go comically round as he realizes what is happening, what he's almost doing, and he sucks in a breath and kind of holds onto it, and Jared would laugh, he really would, hand clap and head tilt and dimples and all, it's that amusing, only the thing is he's frozen as well, staring back, holding his breath, trying to form coherent thoughts, and there should be a clock ticking, or crickets or something, but there isn't, there's just his own voice, still going on auto-pilot, and he thinks, _"I should really shut up now..."_

"A-and, and, and, yeah, so I, ehm..." he stumbles over the vowels, and comes to a halting stop, which is almost like shutting up, and that seems to break the spell because Jensen jerks his hand back, and glares, as though the whole thing was Jared's fault, as though Jared has somehow lured Jensen's hand towards him, and then Jensen averts his eyes completely and reaches for his beer bottle instead.

Jared feels the dull throb of his jaw muscles tensing and thinks he's glaring back, but he can't be sure.

"What?" he says.

"Nothin'..." Jensen mutters, gaze all over the place now, but nowhere near Jared's face in general. "You got an eye lash..."

"So I thought I was dead", Jared repeats, voice possibly a little hard at the edges, and he reaches for his own beer, realizing that he's a punchline short of finishing his anecdote, but doesn't really feel like talking anymore, so he drinks instead.

Jensen hums again, but this time it comes out as more of a half-swallowed grumble as the sound of it tumbles out on either side of the bottle neck. Jared considers buying shots of Tequila. Or Southern Comfort. He snorts to himself. _Southern Comfort._

"What?" Jensen mutters, snarls almost.

"Nothin'..."

"Finish the story."

"Nah..."

Jensen huffs and mutters something under his breath. Shuffles his feet under the table. Slams his beer bottle back down on the table top, a bit too hard, attracting curious glances. He starts peeling the label off of it. Jared glares, possibly. And there's a knot in his stomach, and he's thinking it's probably from the sudden tension in the room.

And then Jensen is laughing, well chuckling, and when Jared squints it kind of looks sincere, but he knows Jensen better than that by now and the knot in his stomach grows a bit.

Jared doesn't do well with tension.

He's a naturally open guy, whereas Jensen is more of the "bottle-it-up-and-lock-it-away" kind of guy.

 _"Which is fine, whatever floats you boat"_ , Jared thinks even as he's quenching a sudden urge to break his own beer bottle, possibly over Jensen's head. And he makes a point of not joinging in as Jensen keeps chuckling, the sound of it almost desperate in Jared's ears.

"I totally forgot where we were there for a sec..." Jensen murmurs conspirarorily.

Jared hums. He doesn't know why he's suddenly angry, per se, _"Well, there's no reason for Jensen to be acting like a complete fuckin' douche just because he slipped up and besides what's the big deal anyways, like anyone's even watching us and even if they were seriously, what are they gonna be like, oh my God, that guy just physically touched his male friend, he must be totally gay for him, or what, fuckin' stupid..."_

"Hey", Jensen says, tone almost gentle, and Jared forgets to be angry for a second and looks into his eyes, and it's like they're back on set, in front of the cameras, drinking in the sight of each other and it's okay and no-one's bottling anything up and there's no tension, just the two of them, locked together in-- "Don't worry. I don't think anyone noticed..."

"Right."

Then there's another short period of time, not a Moment either, but loaded all the same, and they're staring at each other again, and Jared isn't even trying to talk, and still he's choking on his breaths, and Jensen's gaze flickers again, drops all the way down, out of sight, until he's all girly lashes and Jared feels shut out. He licks his lips. A nervous habit of his. And Jensen kind of flinches. Eyes darts back to Jared's then away. He peels the label off the beer bottle completely off and starts ripping it to pieces.

Jared stares at him.

Jensen is nervous. More than nervous, he's practically crawling out of his skin.

"You still have the eye lash..." he mumbles.

Jared wipes his fingers roughly over his cheek. Jensen glances up at him. Lips a tight line. Adam's apple bobbing. "Sorry", he says.

"For what", Jared says.

"For being stupid."

"I'm used to it."

Jensen makes a face, it could have been meant to be a smile, or wince, or something in-between. Jared frowns. Why is he still angry? Why was he angry to begin with? The whole situation, it was hilarious, he should be laughing, not forcing down a lump in his throat and concentrate in order to breathe properly.

"I mean about the eye lash", Jensen mumbles. "Should have got it."

"What?"

"Should have got it, like I meant to. Now you didn't get a wish..."

Jensen glances up at him again. The corners of his mouth twitches slightly, hesitantly, and if Jared didn't know better he'd say Jensen was shy. He shakes his head, forces the lump further down his throat and smiles back. _"Damn, you're beautiful... Wait, what. Where the Hell did that come from?"_

He clears his throat. Prepares to laugh the whole thing off. Hand clap, head tilt, dimples and all. Bring them back to normal and wait for the cameras to roll. But before he knows what's happening he's out of his body again, watching from afar as his hand is reaching out, moving towards Jensen's face, and he's pretty sure he stopped breathing completely by this point.

Jensen's breath catches in his throat again, and becomes shallow, but at least he's breathing, and he's not flinching away, not even when Jared's hand rotates slightly to the side and almost cups his face does he flinch. _Beautiful._

Jared brushes his the pad of his thumb across Jensen's cheek. Jensen blinks and it's almost in slow motion like in the movies. _Fuck._

"Eye lash?" Jensen croaks.

Jared smiles and nods, once, "Make a wish..."

"Dude", says Jensen, voice a little stronger, firmer this time. "You brushed it off. Doesn't work that way. You're supposed to get it and I'm supoosed to blow it off your finger and then I get to make a wish..."

And then, finally, comes the laughter, dimples and all, and Jared tilts his head back and claps his hands, and Jensen watches him, grinning, chuckling, almost laughing himself because Jared's laugh is contagious, and everything's fine and back to normal again, except, well...

"I love the way you laugh."

"What", says Jared, laughter stuck in his throat.

"Nothin'..."

  
The End.


End file.
